Gage skated 1 hr 15 min each day for 5 days and 1 hr 30 min each day for 3 days.  How many minutes would he have to skate the ninth day in order to average 85 minutes of skating each day for the entire time?
Explanation: In 5 days, Gage skated for $5 \times 75 =375$ minutes, and in 3 days he skated for $3 \times 90 = 270$ minutes.  So, in 8 days he skated for $375 + 270 = 645$ minutes.  To average 85 minutes per day for 9 days he must skate $9 \times 85 = 765$ minutes, so he must skate $765-645=\boxed{120}$ minutes = 2 hours the ninth day.